Oshōgatsu
by Redskiez
Summary: Tobi returns the Christmas favor, and also something else! Deidara finally feels warm within Tobi's arms during this cold Winter. Rated T for yaoi and boys kissing. Title means New Year in Japanese.


**Oshōgatsu**

Tobi held the box carefully, sitting at his bed. He waited for Deidara to come out of the shower. Tobi whistled softly, fiddling with the box as he attempted to occupy himself while the blonde took his time in the shower.

He had almost fallen asleep when Deidara came out, wrapped around a soft fuzzy towel around his waist and hair. Tobi shot up, shoving the box into Deidara's hands. "Merry Christmas, senpai!" He said, smiling brightly behind his orange mask.

"Christmas is over... un..." Deidara's voice obviously showed he didn't care about what time and date it is. He shuffled over to the desk at the side of the room, fixing his hair beneath the towel. He placed the box on the desk, biting his lower lip as his mind went wild on all the possiblities of what Tobi has gotten him.

When he opened the box, it was a huge disappointment. Sitting in the box was a small tree, a _bonsai_ as they call them. Deidara sighed, lifting the tree from its box and placed it on the windowsill, noticing the plot's design. It was painted gold and it caught the sunlight very easily. He blinked at the designs of the small, square pot; all hand crafted and sculpted. Small but delicate details of words and artwork of animals dotted around the top edge of the pot.

Deidara turned away from the _bonsai_, wanting to question Tobi's reason for giving him a tree as a Christmas present.

Tobi chuckled, pushing his mask to the side of his face and leaned down, catching Deidara by surprise when he turned around. He pressed his lips against the blonde's, smiling to himself. He always wanted to know if Deidara's lips were just as soft as it looks when he slept. He often thought about this ever since that night in the inn, where Deidara had fallen asleep in his arms after gifting him his clay bird as a Christmas gift.

The masked nin wasn't able to find a gift that would be as visually stunning as Deidara's clay bird; which he had placed on the shelf on top of his bed. But he was able to sneak back in his old village, carefully creating a _bonsai_ from his favorite _sakura_ tree in his childhood. This would make his gift rather deep and meaningful, if only Deidara knew about his past.

He pulled away before Deidara could respond to the kiss, he heard the blonde whine and chuckled some more, reaching up and pulled the towel off of Deidara's head, letting the blonde locks fall over Deidara's face. The hair obstructed Deidara's view as Tobi pulled the mask back into place of his face.

"Happy New Year, senpai." Tobi said again, his smile obvious in his voice even with his mask on.

"But... Wha...?" Deidara blinked, still shocked from the sudden kiss. He reached up and brushed his hair away, only doing it a second slower because he had come to respect Tobi's privacy. "I..." He stumbled on his words, unable to voice his anger and confustion at how Tobi changed from Chritsmas to New Years in a matter of a few seconds.

Tobi laughed, picking up the blonde in bridal style; laughing again when Deidara squeaked, trying to reach down and save the towel around his waist from falling.

"Since it is the New Year, I will celebrate it with you!" Tobi said, placing Deidara gently on his bed. He pulled the blonde's fishnet shirt over his head, practically helping Deidara dress up as if he was still a child.

"But..." Deidara bit his lips awkwardly, forcing Tobi to turn around so he can put on his boxer briefs and shinobi pants before allowing the raven to turn around again. "But... I haven't..." He haven't celebrated anything since he left his village, but he wasn't able to word it out to Tobi, partly fearful of what would be his response. He doesn't want to be mocked because he was too obsessed with his art to bother with socializing once and a while! It does give him excuse that he is a missing nin in the Akatsuki, and that causes him to have to worry about his own life before worrying about festivals.

Tobi once again grinned at Deidara, ruffling up his still wet hair. The water seeped through the thin material of his glove and the cool air made everything colder, causing him to shiver slightly. "It's not a problem if you haven't tried celebrating anything for a while, Dei-chan. I know you only used Christmas as an excuse to give me that gift. But it's okay, it's the thought that counts." He smiled softly, though it quickly faded when he remembered Deidara couldn't see it. He would show the blonde his face, it was just... Not the right time, and other than he felt the need that the blonde should know what he looks like, he doesn't have any other good excuses. But perhaps that excuse was good enough.

Once Tobi pulled the long sleeved shirt over Deidara's head, he picked him up again and this time gave him plenty to wear; unlike the last mission. He wrapped him in a scarf, gave him a wooly beanie and made sure his hair was tucked inside, gave him extra fluffy gloves and made sure they weren't as fluffy inside- incase his mouth hands decided fur would make a delicious meal. He draped some warm jackets around Deidara and gave him some wooly boots, as well as a warm cloak. By the time he finished giving Deidara all the clothings necessary for the trip outside, the blonde was all sweaty and looked rather plump. But who told Deidara to be hateful of the cold? Tobi laughed, grabbing himself some earmuffs and thicker gloves, as well as the green scarf he used to wear before he joined the Akatsuki.

"Let's go!" He called, making a grab at Deidara's now gloved hand and headed out of their room. Tobi left the Akatsuki cloaks on their hangers in their closet, it's not like they want everyone around the small village they will be visiting soon to know that they were from the infamous Akatsuki.

Deidara cringed at the strange feeling of his mouth hands licking at the smooth, but warm fabric inside the fluffy gloves. He let himself be lead, or more so dragged out of the base. He shivered at the sudden cold and tried to ignore the snow that had called his exposed cheek as their new home. His mind was flooded with thoughts, where was Tobi taking him? Why is he doing this? What is going on? Does he like him? How did Tobi know the Christmas thing was all just an excuse? Did Tobi just call him "Dei-chan"?! Deidara clicked his tongue in annoyance, unaware they have already arrived at a village. He shook his head as he tried to shake his mind clear from all these disorienting thoughts, feeling his ears go numb at the cold.

Tobi lifted the capes and slid open the door for the traditional Japanese restaraunt. Deidara did the same as well, sliding the door close behind him when he entered the building. He sighed, why was he still so unfocused?

Tobi led Deidara to the table he had booked earlier, shuffling carefully past the people around, probably all there for the same reason they were there. New Years meals were meant to spent at homes, but these people don't have the skills, or even the people to have meals at homes. Tobi sat at his seat, crossed legged, as he pulled off his thick gloves and took off his ear muff and scarf. The restaraunt was quite warm, and the fact that it was crowded, made it warmer as well.

Deidara stripped from his warm clothing, save for a jacket and the beanie. He only took off the scarf because he was afraid it might get dirty while he eats. Frankly, his neck was still cold and he doesn't really want to leave the warmth of the scarf.

It seemed to Deidara that Tobi had already ordered the food, must've done it while he was booking the place. He sat in silence as Tobi leaned on his arm, watching him behind that orange swirly mask. Maybe today was the day he gets to see what's beneath that mask, seeing as he wouldn't be the only one consuming the New Years meal at this table. The meal was quite heavy, no way Tobi would let Deidara eat it all alone!

Tobi didn't move from his spot of him observing the blonde until the food arrived, placed down before them as the food steamed with glory. It wasn't as good and big as a full out New Years meal like the one that's a few tables next to them. It was reasonably sized down to serve two people. A typical Japanese New Years dish, _osechi-ryōri_. It had everything, everything but the lobster. Just the two of them wouldn't be able to consume a whole _osechi_. They both have their own _ozōni_, a soup which contains _mochi_ rice cakes.

Tobi watched Deidara's face, studying everything about the blonde. He smiled when he noticed the blonde's face light up as Deidara gazed at the _bakudan_ he had ordered separately to join the _osechi_. He knew that it was Deidara's favorite food, that's why he ordered them in the first place. He smiled, once again, a true smile of happiness. Tobi pulled off his mask, leaning over the table and once again pressed his lips against the blonde's, this time not bothering to try and obstruct the blonde's view of his face.

He pulled away once again before Deidara had time to react. Tobi grinned at him happily, picking up his chopsticks and picking up a _sashimi_ from the dish and dipped it in soy sauce as well as _wasabi_. He didn't mind when Deidara kept staring, he just occupied himself by eating.

Deidara's heart sped up when Tobi kissed him, he fisted his hands and clenched them, his nails dug into his palms. But as sudden as the kiss came, it was over. He gasped and tried to regain his breath and posture, his eyes opening and wondered from his favorite food- which he hadn't had a taste of since forever, to Tobi. He thought Tobi had covered his face again as usual, and probably just pushed it aside so he can eat, but he was wrong. He gaped at the sight of Tobi's face. He trailed his eyes from one scar to another, wondering to himself, why would someone do this to him?

He blinked when he caught himself staring, he picked up his chopsticks hurriedly, almost dropping it on the wooden flooring of the restaurant. Deidara picked up a _bakudan_ from the dish and ate it, humming happily. Occasionally he would glance at Tobi, but would still be too shy to say and ask anything.

The meal was over too quickly, well, too quickly for Deidara as he wants to just sit there and stare at Tobi's actual face during the meal. He gulped down the last of his _ozōni_ soup and placed down the bowl with a small sigh, wiping his mouth clean with a napkin.

Tobi too had finished, he was picking his teeth with a toothpick. He kept smiling at the blonde, which makes Deidara's heart beat faster and face heat up each time. He doesn't know why though...

Tobi smiled widely every time he sees Deidara blush, silently glad he has this effect on the blonde. Tobi placed the toothpick down and smiled at the blonde, surprised he recieved a giggle. Instantly he realized he missed a spot and he had seaweed stuck between his teeth. Tobi grumbled and picked up the toothpick again, fixing his dental problem.

Once he was done, Tobi placed down the toothpick, folding his arm neatly on the now cleared table as he settled into the new position, watching the blonde. "So..." Tobi cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one side to another before sitting up straight. "Does senpai like me?" He asked in his innocent voice, but his face showed that he was anything but innocent.

Deidara blinked, bewildered, he didn't expect this! "Well... I... Um..." He once again stumbled with his words, unable to find the correct words to form his feelings. He sighed, closing his oceanic eyes to calm his nerves. He forced his voice to be even as he breathed in, "I don't know how I feel about you; but every time you... smile at me, it's like I'm in one of those cheesy drama romance shows Kisame watches, hmm." He let out a big sigh of relief that he was able to say the whole sentence without stuttering much, though he would have worded it better if he wasn't so nervous and confused.

"I see..." Tobi nodded, his hands crossed against his chest. He picked up his cup of water and took a sip. It was nice to know. Other than Deidara's soft lips that was on his mind ever since the inn, was why he wanted to give him something; and maybe this was why, because Deidara had feelings for him.

Deidara sighed, glad now that it was off his chest, he drank his cup of water happily and waited for Tobi to pay the bill so they can leave the restaurant and head back to base. It would probably be wise for them to head back now, Pein doesn't like it when members leave the base without permission. It's much like how parents don't like their children leaving and going to places without their permission or knowledge. Pein and Konan had always been like the parents of the whole organization.

Tobi finished his cup of water, no use wasting something he had started. He called a waitress over and paid the bill. Once they had the permission to leave, Tobi helped Deidara get dressed up again. Seeing as they spent some time in the restaurant, it would be cooler outside. He put on his own clothes and headed out the restaurant.

Tobi held onto Deidara's gloved hand once again, shivering slightly against the cold. He had placed his mask back on, which had been cooler since he had left it in the open. Tobi stepped on the snow, once again amazed at how deep it had gotten. The sun was almost setting, mirroring the day they were out for their mission. Tobi used chakra to stay above the snow, still holding onto Deidara's hand.

Deidara couldn't stop blushing through out the whole time, he tried to distract himself from Tobi's hand by focusing on the distant fireworks exploding sounds, trying to imagine how the colors must be like. He smiled slightly at this, but then it brought him back to reality, where the warmth of Tobi's hand was obvious even with both of their thick gloves.

Tobi smiled behind his mask, he gripped Deidara's hand tighter and urged him forward. He let out a shaky sigh, knowing they would have to get back to base soon if they don't want to receive and earful by Pein. He hurried his steps, though he shivered each time as the cold wind blew onto his legs. He turned and noticed that Deidara was still feeling cold over the wind, maybe the wind was making his ears feel numb. He stopped and took off his earmuffs, placing them on Deidara instead. "Is senpai feeling warmer now?" He asked, his smile obvious in his voice, again.

"U-uhn..." Deidara nodded, suddenly finding his wooly boots and the snow extremely interesting. His blush increased, and he was pretty sure he stood out like a black sheep in the white snow with his face as red as a tomato. He heard Tobi chuckle, and blushed even more, if that was possible. Once they began walking again, Deidara sighed, feeling much warmer with the earmuffs. But he froze up slightly when he felt Tobi intwin their fingers together.

After quite a journey, Tobi and Deidara finally arrived back to base. They sneaked back into their rooms before Pein noticed them and closed the door behind them, turning on the heater. Tobi noticed that they had left the light on.

"Oops, Kakuzu's gonna be pissed." Tobi laughed, taking off his extra clothes, gloves and scarf. He turned when he heard some soft giggling.

"They would probably think we were here all along. Then we wouldn't get in trouble." Deidara said, already out of his winter gear and snuggling into the warm blankets in his bed.

Tobi smiled, pulling off his mask and without Deidara's permission, climbed into bed with him. He heard Deidara gasp, but he only chuckled and hugged the blonde from behind. "Senpai is the rebellionist teenager." He smiled, pressing his lips at the back of Deidara's neck.

Deidara shivered at the contact, desperately wanting to be free from Tobi's grip but felt the desire to leak away slowly with each passing second. Tobi was so warm... And it was cold anyway... So might as well...

Tobi was quite suprised Deidara had calmed down that quickly, he had assumed the blonde would put up much more of a fight. No matter, he smiled, feeling Deidara shiver. He held him closer, moving his lips from his neck to his ear. "I love you too, Deidara." He whispered, his voice deep.

Deidara gasped and shivered even more when Tobi whispered into his ear. He blushed brightly when he registered what Tobi had said. He loved him? Wait... Too? When has he said he loved him? His face contorted in his confusing thoughts, his brow furred.

Tobi only laughed, how amusing. To see someone be so confused as of how they are feeling toward you... And from the face of Deidara, the usually stubborn and hotheaded teenager artist who loves to blow things up for his enjoyment. It was definitely a sight worth paying to see. But he didn't need to pay, this would be all his.

Tobi reached up and turned Deidara's face, propping himself up with his elbow and pressed his lips against Deidara's. He had wondered breifly why Deidara never questioned about the scars on his face, but he knew he would get those questions, sooner or later.

Deidara's eyes widened once again, his face glowing as bright as a lantern in a dark night on the streets of Japan. He couldn't do anything for a moment, before succumbing to the warmth of Tobi's lips. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he reached up, tangling his fingers in the dark hair. He kissed back slowly, unsure what to so as he had never kissed anyone like this before.

When breathing became a problem for both of them, they parted, each panting as they tried to regain their own breaths.

"I love you, Deidara-senpai." Tobi smiled, running his gloved hand through Deidara's smooth blonde locks. The same locks that he always desired to play with, though only with the permission of its owner, of course.

"I-I love you too, Tobi... Dumbass, hmm." Deidara replied, smiling. It wasn't like his usually psychotic smiles he has when he blows something up with his beautifully sculpted clay animals; it was a much more lighter, softer kind of smile. A smile that would melt everyone's hearts. A smile Tobi would keep on that lovely face forever.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

I am unsure why I feel so unfocused while writing this. Finished this in three days time.

Happy New Year guys! It's already Jan 2nd here (though it's 12:28AM because I was busy plotting for Resurrection 2 and preparing for some digital drawing for tomorrow), but I know it's still Jan 1st in most areas... Hope you had a great day though C:

If you enjoyed, taking half a second to leave a review would be much appreciated and I'll see you later, peace!

-redskiez:)


End file.
